The mission of the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) is to prevent, treat and cure cancers by linking scientific discovery, expert and compassionate patient care, quality education, and partnership with the community, guided by the principle of cura personalis (care for the whole person). LCCC is led by Director Louis M. Weiner, MD, a medical oncologist and immunotherapy expert, with the support of Deputy Director Michael B. Atkins, MD, six Associate Directors (ADs) and Sandra M. Swain, LCCC's clinical network representative. Four Research Programs-Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention and Control, Experimental Therapeutics and Molecular Oncology-conduct high-impact studies supported by nine Shared Resources. LCCC has 91 members, with a current annual total of $28.7M in peer-reviewed ($18.5M NCI) cancer-focused funding (direct costs), resulting in 1,100 peer-reviewed cancer-related publications from 2009-2012; 32% of which involved intra- and/or interprogrammatic collaborations, and 53% of which involved external collaborations. In 2012, LCCC placed 244 patients on interventional clinical trials (13% of new patients). Notable accomplishments include: 1) discovery of a transformative methodology for epithelial cell reprogramming with rapid translation into clinical trials; 2) development of enabling tools such as novel computational modeling for drug repurposing and integrated informatic platforms; 3) basic discovery (novel mechanisms for genomic instability; transcriptional targeting in Ewing sarcoma; resistance determinants in the EGFR network); 4) leadership of high-impact clinical trials (e.g., evaluation of pertuzumab in breast cancer, role of bendamustine in follicular lymphoma); 5) national collaborative modeling research informing screening mammography guidelines and 6) operational enhancements that include creation of the MedStar Georgetown Cancer Network to expand clinical research in LCCC's catchment area under the direction of recent recruit, Giuseppe Giaccone, MD, PhD (AD, Clinical Research); a reorganization of clinical trial management and regulatory activities to better support the Network; and the continued development of community outreach and research sites in the poorest wards of the District of Columbia.